Uchiha Hitomi
by cutezyeyes13
Summary: Instead of Sakura Haruno, we get Uchiha Hitomi. No more Pink head and emerald eyes but a red head with pinkish-red eyes! The hell? This is Uchiha Hitomi's Life. NEJISAKU
1. Birth

**Disclaimer: **Not my property. I only own the Story, and Make-believed Jutsus

**Legends/Markers for the story:**

**Bold: Shout (As in angry shout...)/ Place/Time/Inner Sakura**

_Italic:_ _Thoughts_

Underlined: Flashback/Japanese word

Normal: Speaking/ Doing

**Remember: I do not do Point of View/P.O.V's**

* * *

A room was echoed with 2 cries of little voices.

"dattebane! Is it a girl or boy or both?" A woman with long red hair asked.

"I don't know." Said a man with black hair and onyx eyes.

"Chill... I know Mikoto-san will be happy, Fugaku-sama." Said a man with Blonde Hair.

A nurse came in and said " Mikoto-sama wants to see you all Itachi-san,Shisui-san,Fugaku-sama,Minato-sama and Kushina-Sama."

They nodded and went in.

Mikoto had Black hair and Onyx eyes.

"Sasuke-kun is older than Hitomi-chan by 10 seconds!" SHe said with glee.

"Sasuke? Hitomi?" They asked.

"Hai." Mikoto nodded and laid the kids down for the others to see/

Sasuke had black hair and onyx eyes.

While Hitomi Had Red hair and Pinkish-red eyes.

Since Fugaku noticed Hitomi's Appearance he asked,

"Why is she a red head Mikoto?" He asked

"'Cause she got it from my Kaa-san. Plus I have a feeling that she'll be A Katon and Fuuton User." She said with a tease.

Fugaku nodded until they heard a cry.

They looked at the back to see Itachi smirking while Shisui was Crying like there was no tomorrow.

Everyone looked to the babies and thought _'Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Hitomi. Good Luck.'_

* * *

**_TRANSLATION:_**

**_1. DATTEBANE-_**

**_2.-SAMA- Master_**

**_3. HAI- YES/ALRIGHT_**

**_4. KATON- FIRE_**

**_5. FUUTON - WIND_**

**_For Sakura's Apperance look at my profile for the Image ' Saku 2,3 and 4' For The 'Saku2' refer to the Girl on the Right, with the red hair. You can choose Sakura's Image between 2,3, and 4._**


	2. Birthday

**Disclaimer: **Not my property. I only own the Story, and Make-believed Jutsus

**Legends/Markers for the story:**

**Bold: Shout (As in angry shout...)/ Place/Time/Inner Sakura**

_Italic:_ _Thoughts_

Underlined: Flashback/Japanese word

Normal: Speaking/ Doing

**Remember: I do not do Point of View/P.O.V's**

**I will Refer "Sakura" as "Hitomi"**

* * *

**Time Skip~5 years Later~Uchiha Compound~ 5 weeks before September 13~ Uchiha Garden~**

"Hitomi-chan!Sasuke-chan!" A figure about 16 said. He has Short Black Hair and Onyx Eyes.

He wore Standard ANBU clothes only this time,he didn't wore his Mask and he wore his Konoha Headband by his Forehead.

Two children about 5 years old Stood up from the grass where they were picking flowers.

As they looked at the person they smiled widely and waved while saying "Shisui-nii!"

The boy had Black raven hair,onyx eyes and wore black long-sleeve t-shirt with a high collar and white shorts and standard Ninja sandals.

The girl had Red hair that goes at her mid-back, she has pinkish-red eyes and wore black long-sleeve t-shirt and has triangles cut-out shapes on her arms, light yellow pants and also standard ninja shoes.

The only thing common to those two, was that they both had the Uchiha Fan on their backs, and that they both had white bandages on their ankles.**(Go to my profile - 'Saku8 ')**

Then they both noticed another figure. Their Aniki. he was about 11 years old. He had long black hair that was tied into a low ponytail. He had also Onyx eyes and wore the Standard ANBU clothes his forehead protector was also at his forehead.

They ran to him and yelled in unison "Itachi-nii-san!" Thus, the two were called the Uchiha twins.

due to these reasons:

**1.** They were born at the same day/time.

**2. **They sometimes say things at the same time.

**3. **They cannot be separated.

"Hey! Why does he have a hug? And I don't? I'm Hurt!" Shisui said and he 'cried.'

The two just simply smiled and stuck their tongue out and made a peace sign.

"Ja ne!" The siblings said and the three poofed away.

"They grow up so fast!" Shisui cried until...

"Kuso! Leaving me here!"

* * *

**Uchiha Main House~**

"Okaa-san!" Two certain Twins said.

A Woman with Black hair,A Heart shaped face that wore a black dress with the uchiha fan on her back and had a Yellow Apron above, Normal Breasts . Ahhh... Uchiha Mikoto, was a beautiful person.

"Tadaima!" Though this time even Itachi said it with the twins.

Mikoto smiled.

"Welcome home, minna-san!" She said with a smile.

"Arigatou!" The siblings said.

* * *

**7:30 pm-Uchiha Compound-Uchiha Main House-Dinner Room-**

"Itadikamasu" The family said.

It was pure silence.

Until the Uchiha Leader broke it.

"Sasuke,Hitomi. You two both know that after you turn six, both of you will have to go to Academy. And after you're Training. I Expect very much of you. Especially you, Hitomi. Since you're the Youngest. I also expect from you Sasuke. You're Imotou even beaten you in everything. She even got the Sharingan already." Fugaku stated.

The family looked to Fugaku.

_'I-It's true... Hitomi-chan is the youngest, yet... Sh-She's A prodigy..._ _S-Suigo.' _ Sasuke thought while looking at Hitomi.

_'Demo, I never even tried at training.'_ She thought.

"Fugaku! Starting that again!" Mikoto said in Anger.

Fugaku just sighed.

_'This will be a long week...'_ Itachi thought.

* * *

**Time skip~September 13~Uchiha Manor~7:30 pm**

Sasuke Wore A blue T-Shirt that had an Uchiha Fan and wore his Ninja Shoes.

Hitomi wore a red sleeveless dress that stopped just above her knees and red gloves that reached up her elbow and a white biker shorts underneath. She wore A Heel-less shoes that stopped just below her knees. Her dress had the Uchiha Fan at the back. Her hair stopped at her middle back and was loose.**(picture-Saku5)**

A lot of people came in, The third Hokage,The Hyuga Clan,Akimichi,Yamanaka,Inuzuka,Aburame,Nara,Hatake Kakashi, and other elite ninjas and with the third hokage was Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was a Blonde haired,Blue eyes, Had 3 marks on both his cheeks making him look like a cat.

Though he was dressed properly, courtesy of the hokage. Though he wore Orange.

After greets the Children had to leave due to a meeting.

They were all left at the Garden.

None of them said anything until...

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The Future Hokage! Nice to meet yah!Dattebayo" Naruto said with a smile.

Everyone looked at him.

And then...

"I'm Ino Yamanaka!" The girl known as Ino was dressed in Purple. She had a Blonde hair that ended to her mid-back and was tied into a ponytail. She had her bangs to her right eyes.

"Kiba Inuzuka." a boy said. he had brown hair, and black eyes like a dog he had a red inverted triangle across his cheeks. he was dressed in black.

"And this is Akamaru" Kiba gestured to a puppy that was sitting on his head.

"Shino Aburame." He had black shades. He wore black Hoodie and black pants.

"Chouji Akimichi!" The boy was... Chubby he had red spirals on his cheeks. he had brown hair and black eyes.

he wore green.

"Shikamaru Nara" A boy lazily said. He had his black hair tied up looking like a pineapple and he had onyx eyes. He wore black.

" H-Hinata H-Hyuga" A girl stuttered. She had short Lavander Hair Her bangs were at her forehead, And silver pupil-less eyes. She wore lavander.

"Neji Hyuga" A boy said He had long brown hair and was tied to a very-very-very low ponytail. He also had the same eyes as Hinata's. He wore White.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Hitomi Uchiha"

Silence...

Until...

"**No way! As in The Uchiha** **Twins**?"Ino asked

The twins nodded.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone said.

"Arigatou" The twins said in Unison.

After that night. None of them met again.

* * *

-nii= cousin

Aniki= Brother

Nii-san= Big brother

Ja ne= Bye

Kuso= Damn It

Okaa-san= Mother

Tadaima= I'm home

Minna= Everyone

Arigatou=Thank you

Itadikamasu=Thank you for the food

Suigo=Amazing/Awesome

**P.S - I'm not dead, it's just that i Have a lot of Problem! like, School and my dad died. But I already Planned the story, so I just need to type it. #Imstillaliveyetifeellikeimdeadsoyeahnopemorelikeh ellyeahimcrazyashidan**


	3. Tragedy Falls

Disclaimer: Not my property. I only own the Story, and Make-believed Jutsus

Legends/Markers for the story:

**Bold**: Shout (As in angry shout...)/ Place/Time/Inner Sakura

_Italic:_ _Thoughts_

Underlined: Flashback/Japanese word

Normal: Speaking/ Doing

**Remember: I do not do Point of View/P.O.V's**

* * *

**Time skip~1 year later~Uchiha Compound~Training area #2~ 6:30 am~**

At the Training Ground, Shisui,Itachi,Mikoto and Fugaku was standing at the side while Two 7 year olds we're standing at the middle.

The one known as Sasuke who had Black raven hair and onyx eyes wore his Blue T-shirt that has a collar and the Uchiha fan on the back. He had Blue and white warmers. He wore White Shorts and bandages on his ankles. He wore his Standard Ninja Sandals.

The one who was known as Hitomi who had red hair that went up to her middle back was tied into loose Pigtails so here bangs were on her face and had pinkish-red eyes wore a red sleeveless t-shirt that has a hoodie and the Uchiha Fan on the back. She wore a black leggings. She also wore her Standard ninja sandals and had bandages on her ankles **(- 'Saku7')**

"Alright, I want you two to perform the **Katon:Karyuu Endan. **Both of you know the Hand signs. Do it." Fugaku stated.

"Hai!" The twins said in Unison.

They both made the hand signs and then

"Katon: Karyuu Endan"

"Katon: Karyuu Endan"

Sasuke failed to made the jutsu.

Hitomi though, made the jutsu with ease.

Sasuke watched Hitomi with pure amazement.

"S-Suigo!Suigo Hitomi-chan!Suigo!" Sasuke stated.

The Uchihas watched Hitomi.

Hitomi managed the jutsu for atleast 15 seconds

"Great Job Hitomi-chan!" Shisui said.

Hitomi just smiled.

Itachi came forward with two Papers and handed them to Sasuke and Hitomi.

"Put some Chakra in the paper so we can know you affiliation." Itachi said.

The twins applied their chakra.

Sasuke's paper Burned and then crinkled.

Hitomi's paper Burned,was cut into two then crinkled.

"Oh! So Sasuke-chan has Fire and Lightning! Hitomi-chan has Fire,Wind and Lightning" Said Mikoto with a smile.

Fugaku tossed scrolls to Hitomi and Sasuke then said " Study and then practice it" And then with that he left.

"hai!"

Itachi then said " Why don't you two go to the Academy? Don't want to be late right?" He asked.

The twins nodded then left.

_'Tonight...' _Itachi thought.

* * *

**Academy~ 7:00 am...~ **

The twins we're always first to come, even though the classes start at 8 am.

The two always seat together. At the third row, right side, Hitomi was at the Window while Sasuke was next to her.

"Ney Hitomi-chan, Nande... Why are you always best at everything?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm? I don't know... Demo , But I never really apply attention at training. I just did it. Like it was easy." Hitomi Replied.

Sasuke nodded.

**7:15 am**

People started to come in.

And then

"**Sasuke-kun!"**

**"Hitomi-Chan!"**

Ah... Fanclubs...

Sasuke and Hitomi just shrugged it off and never payed any attention and then...

"Hey, Hitomi, Can we play Shougi at Saturday?" A certain Pineapple head said.

"Sure Shikamaru-san!" Hitomi stated.

"U-Uhmm... Hi-Hit-Hitomi-s-san... I-Is today Sp-Sparring D-Day?" A bluenette asked.

"Yes Hinata-san." Hitomi said.

* * *

**After Sparring~**

"Oy! Teme! Beaten by your Imouto! Daijoubu? Hahaha!" A blonde boy said.

"Iie! I bet she can beat your ass! Naruto-Dobe" Sasuke said.

"Hitomi-Sama!please tell us about Sasuke-kun!" Fangirls said

Hitomi looked at them and then said " Sure! Sasuke-chan's favorite color is Blue... His Chakra Affiliation is Fire and Lightning..." She said

"Arigatou!" They said while writing it...

* * *

**Uchiha Compound~9:00 pm~Time skipped~~~~~`~````~**

"Tadaima!" The twins said while looking around.

what sight that caught them was Shisui-Dead,

"Shisui-nii?" They Asked

They ran to their home only to find their Parents. DEAD.

And Itachi on top of them. Sharingan on.

"I-Itachi-N-Nii-san?" They said

"Run. Run away Hitomi,Sasuke. Kill me. If you need to despise me do it. Hate me. Run" Itachi said.

Sasuke fell unconscious. "Sasuke-chan!" Hitomi went to Sasuke and Shook him to wake up...

"Nande?" She asked.

And with anger... She opened her Sharingan on And looked at Itachi with Hate.

Hitomi Stood up and said "Nande! Why? Why would you do this? Aniki!"

And with one thing coming up her mind...

She made hand signs "**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu**" A big fireball came out of her mouth.

Itachi only dodged this.

And he disappeared and reappeared at her back.

"I always knew that you were A prodigy Hitomi-chan." He said.

And then...

Nothing.

Unconsciousness came to Hitomi.

Itachi Disappeared.

The last thing that Hitomi heard was

"The Twins Survived! Call the Hokage"

* * *

Words-

Hai=Yes/Alright

Suigo=Amazing/Awesome

Nande= Why

Demo=But

Teme= Bastard

Imotou=Little Sister

Daijobu=Are you all right?

Iie= No

-Sama=Master

Arigatou=Thank you

Tadaima=I'm home

-Nii=cousin

-Nii-san=Big brother

**Jutsu-**

Katon:Karyuu Endan- Fire Element; Fire Dragon Flame Blast

Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu- Fire Style: Grand Fireball


	4. What happens now?

**Uchiha Hitomi**

**Bold- Place/Time/Screaming/Jutsu**

Underlined- Japanese words

_Italized- Thoughts_

Normal- Speech

Disclaimer- I do not Own Naruto. He belongs to Misashi Kishimoto . I only own Hitomi Uchiha.

* * *

**KONOHA HOSPITAL~ 4:00 AM~ ROOM 204~**

Two beds were sprawled out in the room, on the beds were a boy and a girl.

And a Old man was standing near a window with his hands on the back.

The old man wore pure white robe that has a kanji of ' Sandaime Hokage' at the back with a red scarf and a Hat that had a kanji of 'Third'.

The said man turned to look at the two kids.

The boy was already waking up and sat up.

He had black raven hair onyx eyes and blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back of his shirt and he had white shorts.

The girl woke up next and she also sat up.

The girl had Red hair that was up to her Back and Pinkish-red eyes and Red sleeveless shirt with a hood and the Uchiha crest on the back and Dark green pants up to her knees.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-san,Hitomi-san. Daijobou?" The man asked.

They just simply nodded.

"Di-Did it re-really Ha-happened?" The boy called Sasuke asked.

"It's sad but, terribly true" The man said.

"What will happen to us, Sarutobi-sama?" The girl called Hitomi asked.

"Hmmm… Can both of you live by yourselves? Because if you can't, I'll just call a ninja to adopt you two." Sarutobi said.

"Hai!" The two said with a smile.

* * *

"Hitomi-chan, What are we gonna do now?" Sasuke asked while they were walking from the hospital to the Uchiha compound….

"I don't know, I guess it's just you and me now Sasuke-chan…." Hitomi replied.

The boy nodded….

And after walking for minutes they were now at the front of the compound

They were about to enter when a silver haired man with a mask of an Anbu came and confronted them before they could step in.

"Gomenasai, Demo, no one is allowed to enter while we are cleaning the compound." The man said.

"Nani?! Demo, What about our clothes?!" The twins said in Unison….

The Anbu took out a bag and said "Here. We took some clothes for you two to use at the academy." And then he threw the bag to Sasuke.

After catching the bag the twins nodded and said "Domo Arigatou, Anbu-san" And ran off to the public bathroom at the village.

After changing their clothes

Sasuke's clothes consisted with his normal black and white clothes with the uchiha crest on the back of his shirt. The only this changed was instead of a Blue short-sleeve shirt, it was a blue short-sleeve high collar shirt that was up to his neck.

Hitomi's clothes consisted with A white long-sleeved collar polo shirt. The collar was folded neatly and the shirt had the uchiha crest on the back. At the top of the polo shirt, she wore a Black vest. And then she wore a black tie. And then she wore a short black skirt up to her knees and then black boots up to her lower knees. **(Go to my profile and then look for the image Saku6)**

They started walking to the academy….

* * *

**Academy~5:30 am~~ **

After seating at their respective seats Sasuke then said "Hitomi-chan…I think it's too early! And plus… I think I'm sleepy…."

Hitomi just nodded and then lied her head down the table…. Sasuke just copied her and also lied his head down... And soon, darkness came over them…

* * *

**Academy~7:00~**

Sasuke woke up and looked at the room and then looked at his left, seeing Hitomi was still asleep…

"Hitomi-chan! Hitomi-chan! Wake up!" He said as he shook her…

But to no vail…. She won't wake up.

Sasuke saw a trail of blood at her mouth and that's was snapped him…

He shook her again…

"Hitomi-chan! Kudaisai! Onegai! Wake up! Hitomi-chan?! This-This isn't funny!" He said.

And then without thinking he lifted up Hitomi and ran to the hospital as fast as he can….

* * *

**7:30~Hospital~**

"Minna-san! Kudesai! Help me please…" He said while looking at the staff.

And then a nurse lifted Hitomi from Sasuke and ran her to the Emergency room…

The Sandaime came to Sasuke and then asked…

"Sasuke-chan, What are you doing here?" "Hitomi-chan is in the Emergency room…" He replied tiredly.

The Hokage nodded and said "Go to the Academy Sasuke. Check on her Later." "H-Hai."

* * *

**At the Academy 7:50 am~**

"Hey! Did you heard? The Uchiha Clan was massacred last night! And Sasuke-kun and Hitomi-chan were the only survivors!" A random girl said.

"Yeah! I hope they're okay!" The other girl said.

Sasuke entered and sat on his chair while looking at Hitomi's Chair… _'__Imotou, Daijobu?__ What's happening to you?' _Sasuke thought.

Around the class gossips like "Uchiha massacre","Hitomi and Sasuke are the last Uchiha" And so on were going like something to be gossiped about…

Sasuke was sitting on his chair with peace until…

"Hey Teme! I heard a rumor going! Is it true?!" A certain Blond haired boy with Blue eyes and had 3 whiskers o both his cheeks and wore a Orange with Blue Jumpsuit and had goggles on his forehead said.

"What do you care?!" He replied coldly.

"Hey Sheesh! Just Asking, 'ttebayyo…" Naruto said…

* * *

**Hospital~8:00 am~**

Hitomi sat up from her bed and looked around…

"Good to see you awake Hitomi-chan!" The Third Hokage said.

"H-Hokage-sama?" Hitomi replied…

"The nurse said that you were suffering from too much stress…. And that caused you're blood to boil and you know the rest…" he explained.

"O-Oh…" She said…

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at the Academy…" The hokage said and left…

"Ja Mata, Hokage-sama…" She said in a whisper…

* * *

**Academy~8:30~~**

A man with Brown hair that was tied into a ponytail and had onyx eyes and had a vertical scar across his nose and wore the standard ninja outfit stood at the front with three papers…

And then said "Tomorrow, Jounins, Chunnins and Village elders along with the Fire Lord and also the Clan Leaders will come here to watch every ones Sparring Match…. The following are the partners of the Sparring match…"

Match 1:

Ami vs. Ino Yamanaka

Match 2:

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka

Match 3:

Hinata Hyuga vs. Shikamaru Nara

Match 4:

Hitomi Uchiha vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Match 5:

Shino Aburame vs. Choji Akimichi

"Remember! To train hard, this is the time where you show you're tricks. Especially when there's an audience. I want all of you too use today to train. Okay? Dismiss. Take you're recess then train." Iruka said before leaving…

**Uchiha Compound~8:30 pm~~**

"Neh, Hitomi-chan" Sasuke said while seating down on the table waiting for Hitomi to finish cooking.

"Hai?Nani?" She asked.

"I'm fighting you tomorrow, will you use the Sharingan?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Well! I want you to use it!" Sasuke Demanded.

Hitomi went to the table and sat before laying down, Tomatoes, Dango and ramen.

"Itadikamasu" The twins said in unison .

Silence was filled only with slurping ramen, eating tomatoes and crunching the dango.

"I never knew that you are so good at cooking, Hitomi-chan." Sasuke complemented.

"Arigatou"

"I want you to use the Sharingan Hitomi-chan. "

"All right." Hitomi Replied

* * *

- Third Hokage

- Good Morning

3. Daijobou- Are you alright

4.-Sama- Master

5. Hai- Yes/ Alright

6. Gomenasai- I'm Sorry

7. Demo- But

8. Domo Arigatou- Thank you Very much

/Onegai- Please

10. Minna- Everyone

11. Ja mata- Good bye (Formal Farewell)

12. Imotou- little Sister

13. Nani- What

14. Itadikamasu- Thank you for the food

15. Arigatou- Thank you


End file.
